Guess some things never do change
by Satisfying Penmanship
Summary: CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA WITH AIZEN BATTLE AND HIS TRIAL   Hiyori is restless and no one else is in the house but her injuries from the fight cause a little disadvantage but who is there to lend her some assistance?


**SPOILER: From Manga's chapter 423 and 375 and most likely other chapters in between!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! All rights are given to the proper people and organizastions! **

**Guess some thing's never do change.**

Aizen has been defeated and was now sentenced to 20,000 years of confinement in the lowest underground prison level known as "Avici" because of his immortality. Hiyori and the other Visoreds all went back to the world of the living after there help defeating the Arancars and Aizen.

Hiyori was left healing now, Unahona healing her most fatal injuries but Hiyori demanded to be let go after she was out of danger of dying, she was already embarrassed to be injured in such a way by none of than Gin Ichimaru! Now that bastard was dead, deserves it! Even though most would disagree due to the fact that he turned on Aizen and triede killing him but that bastard still stabbed her. Let along almost killed her so he could go f*ck off!

Her petite body spread out across the couch her head propped up on one of the couches arms and her legs on the other, she was only able to do this on this one couch because of the size so she simply claimed this as _her _couch. Being Hiyori she absolutely **hated **laying down and staying still all day and she was starting to become restless.

"Tch" she muttered as she started to shift her body to try and slip up and off of this couch, all she wanted to do was walk around or something, it was so boring in this house! Lisa was out with Rose, Love and Hatchi getting food and Mashiro dragged Kensei to shop or whatever and Shinji was... where was Shinji? Pfft whatever they could do whatever the hell they wanted but she wasn't going to just lay there.

Pushing the small body up so she was now standing she took a step forward before she felt slight dizziness hit her almost instantly and she felt her body start to fall back but as she felt she suddenly felt arms quickly wrap around her back, catching her in the process. "Uh.. What?" she muttered in a quiet voice, almost a whisper as she tried to regain focus.

"Baka, You're still weak, stop moving so much or ya gonna make yourself worse."

Gah! Him! That stupid voice she could recognize from anywhere. "Tch! Baldy let me go!" chocolate colored eyes shot up toward the man's face, an obvious smirk stretched across his face. It just made her want to slap him even harder than she already was going to! That stupid smirk!

"Why? Don't cha like me holdin' you like this?"

"As if dumb ass! Now let me go or I'm going to-"

"Goin' to do what? Hmm?" his smirk stretched even further. Hiyori's face started to tint red with anger at this man's coy act.

With one swift movement Hiyori twisted only slightly so she was able to flick off her sandle and grab it, raising it and …

SLAP!

"Ow! Ow!" Shinji let go of Hiyori completely and now was holding on to his current bloody nose. "I told you to let me go dumb ass."

"You midget! You're going to pay for that!"

"Oh yeah! And what are you going to do about it baldy?"

"Oh will you shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Pfft, how do you plan on do-"

Her words were cut off by Shinji's lips againts her's which was completely unexpected she didn't even know how to react at first. I mean, why did he **kiss **her? That stupid baldy, how dare he even!

The blonde girls thoughts kept trying to protest her way out of this man's affection but as his arms slowly snaked around her much smaller waist and there bodies leaned into one another fitting curve to curve perfectly, everything just felt _right. _Her mind started to draw blank as she gave into this abnormal pleasure but kissing the blonde man back.

Such affection was never shown to her before, especially from this baldy who seemed to only f;irt with girls like that red-head, Orihime. She wished this what was a dream, it would make a lot more sense but as their kiss deepend he could feel the smirk sliding on Shinji's face. Oh that bastard! Quickly biting out on Shinji's lip he let out a gin rlish shriek and pulled away holding onto the now throbbing lip.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR SNAGGLE TOOTH!"

"YOU PLAYING AROUND WITH ME LIKE THAT YOU DICKHEAD!"

"Your the one that said Make me!"

"I didn't expect that!"

"Exactly, but It got you to shut up! At least for a little while!"

"Jack ass!" Slipping off her sandal to it rested perfectly in the palm of her hand she swung it toward the other blonde's face.

_**WACK!**_

All she could hear was a loud crash as the male's body flew through the window.

"SHINJI YOUR PAYING FOR THAT BAKA SO DON'T BLAME IT ON ME!"

Guess some things don't change.


End file.
